Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels Bloopers and Outtakes
Here are some bloopers and outtakes that should be put in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. Transcript: Scene 1: *(Scene 1 with Sandy and Lionel) *Johnny Bravo: The first scene is going to begin. *Courage: Okay. We're ready. *Dexter: Take one. And action. *Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? *Sandy: No. *Lionel: Do I look stupid to you? *(Sandy laughs) *Sandy: I'm sorry. *Dexter: Cut! Take a-- Oh, I lost count a long time ago! *(Next take) *Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? *(Sandy laughs) *Sandy: I'm sorry. I got it. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just do it again. I'm fine. *Dexter: Cut! Let's try that scene again. *(Next take) *Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? *Sandy: Yes! *(Sandy laughs) *Lionel: This is like the third take I've ever done. I think it's best if we'd try again. *Sandy: You know. I need a break. So let's try again after a break. *Dexter: Okay. Let's try again after lunch. Scene 2: *(Scene 2 with Trevor Sr and his son) *Eddy: Right. The second scene is ready to start. *Buttercup: Okay. Be ready, folks. *Cow: Take two. *Trevor Sr: Now what? *Trevor Jr: They've, um, they've gotten more friends on their team. *Trevor Sr: What?! BUT, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! (falls over and crashes) Whoops. Ow. *Weasel: We'll call that an outtake. *Baboon: Yeah. Let's try another scene. Scene 3: *(Scene 3 with Manfred and Springbaky) *Edd: Okay. The third scene is about to play. *Blossom: Okay. Get ready, folks. *Chicken: Take three. And action. *Springbaky: Why visit Stephen and his friends in their adventures with Freddi Fish games? I mean, you're not the leader of our gang. *Manfred: WHAT?! (looks firmly at Springbaky) *Springbaky: You're right. I didn't think it was such a good idea myself. It wasn't even my idea. It was the Chimpy's! *Ed: Watch it, watch it! *(CLANG!) *Springbaky: Whoops! Ow. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is the camera ruined? Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I ruin everything? *Bubbles: Very unlikely. Scene 4: *(Scene 4 with Stephen and Sandy) *Wallace: Alright. The fourth scene is going to begin. *Gumball: Okay. Prepare yourselves. *Inspector Gadget: Take four and action. *Sandy: And uh... Thank you for finding more friends, Stephen. *Stephen: Me? Oh, thanks. *(BUMP!) *Stephen: Whoops. That's an outtake. *Sandy: It looks like we've bumped into each other and gotten stuck. We'll be alright. Scene 5: *(Scene 5 with Andrew and Boar dueling) *Eddy: Action. *Boar: You have learned much, Andrew. *Andrew: You'll find I'm full of surprises. *(the sabers swing and clash until Boar accidentally knocks Andrew over) *Andrew: Whoops! *Penny Brown: Cut! Talk about starting at the bottom. Scene 6: *(Scene 6 with The Greasers counting the spoofs and characters) *Dim: 1. *Bull: 45. *Dim: 2. *Bull: 63. *Dim: 3. *Bull: 64. *Dim: 4. *Bull: 68. *Dim: 5. 6. *Bull: 72. *Dim: 7. 8. *Bull: 83. *Dim: D'oh! Can't you morons count to yourselves?! *Bazooka: Oh, come on! *Eliza: 8 spoofs Stephen and his friends have done, but how can we count up the number of spoofs and how many characters if an interruption goes on? *Dim: It means we'll have to start all over again. *Skippy: Cut, cut, cut! They told us never to work with baddies! Okay, guys, some more scenes! *(Later) *Dim: 9. *Bull: 84. *Dim: 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. *Bull: 86. *Dim: 17. *Bull: 93. *Dim: 18. 19. *Bull: 102. *Dim: D'oh! I'm still interrupted. Count to yourselves, will you? *Bazooka: Oh, come on! *Eliza: 19 spoofs Stephen and his friends have done, but how can we count up the number of spoofs and how many characters if an interruption goes on? *(Later) *Dim: 20. 21. 22. 23. *Bull: 104. *Dim: 24. *Bull: 111. *Dim: 25. *Bull: 113. *Dim: 26. *Bull: 120. *Dim: 27. *Bull: 123. *Dim: 28. *Bull: 124. *Dim: 29. *Bull: 131. *Dim: D'oh! You can't even count to yourselves, can you? *Bazooka: Oh, come on! *Eliza: 29 spoofs Stephen and his friends have done, but how can we count up the number of spoofs and how many characters if an interruption goes on? *Dim: Let's start from the beginning. *(Later) *Dim: 30. *Bull: 143. *Dim: 31. *Bull: 170. *Dim: 32. 33. *Bull: 180. *Dim: 34. *Bull: 191. *Dim: D'oh! What's the matter with you? *Bazooka: Oh, come on! *Eliza: 34 spoofs Stephen and his friends have done, but how can we count up the number of spoofs and how many characters if an interruption goes on? *Dim: Now we'll have to go back to the start. *(Later) *Dim: 35. *Bull: 203. *Dim: 36. *Bull: 213. *Dim: 37. *Bull: 214. *Dim: 38. *Bull: 233. *Dim: 39. *Bazooka: How many characters are there in 39 spoofs? *Bull: 239. *Eliza: What?! Wait! You said you'd say 39 spoofs even. *Dim: Well, of course, I did, right?! Bull and Bazooka must have miscounted, that's all, am I right? *Skippy: Perfect! *Slappy: Spot on! Scene 7: *(Scene 7 with Skippy being bumped about) *Johnny Bravo: And action! *(BUMP, BASH, SMASH, CRASH, DASH, HIT, BOOM!) *Skippy: Oh, that really hurts! My tenders! *Judy: Stop! Scene 8: *(Scene 8 with Franklin and Zayne) *Franklin: Do you understand me? *(Zayne whimpers) *Franklin: I said do you understand me?! *Zayne: (laughs) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Look, boss. Hey look, buddy. Let me have another take. *(Next take) *Franklin: I said do you understand me?! *Zayne: (laughs) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He's made me laugh. Look, please, I'll do it right. I promise, boss. *Franklin: I said do you understand me?! *Zayne: (laughs) Scene 9: *(Scene 9 with Toulouse and The Smoking Crew) *Penny Ling: And action. *Toulouse: (holding a cue stick) Wait. Now, you mean the white ball must hit any spotted or striped balls? *Quint: Yes. And how many times must you keep asking us that? *Toulouse: It's unknown. For I'm a kitten. So must I do this and break? *Bullseye: Sure. *Toulouse: Alright. Let's do it. *(Toulouse leans over the pool and hits the cue ball into nine balls (a #1 yellow ball, a blue #2 ball, a #3 red, a #4 purple ball, a #5 orange ball, a #6 green ball, a #7 brown ball, a #8 black ball, and a #9 yellow and white ball) and sinks them as the cue ball flies through the air and breaks the lights to turn them out) *Toulouse: Oops. *Cuddles: That's an outtake! Scene 10: *(Scene 10 with Stephen, Robert, and Tanya) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, are you with me? *(Bradley nods) *Stephen: Okay. Thank you. Robert, how about you? *Robert: You know, Tanya, I've been thinking. I was wondering that if the Weasels, who were to actually join our team, had their own show, they would need weapons as well for our film spoof travels. *Tanya: Yeah. Good idea. And as long as we're on set on, we'll always find more friends to join our team. *Giggles: Perfect work. I like it. Scene 11: *(Scene 11 with Dexter ready to sing) *Dexter: In fact, I think I feel a song coming on. *(SMACK!) *Dexter: Ow! I think I got smacked in the face. Let's do it again. *(Next take) *Dexter: Ouch! I think my glasses are broken. Don't worry. I'll have them fixed. *(Dexter fixes his glasses in no time) Scene 12: *(Scene 12 with Andrina and Rocky doing a draw game) *Andrina: Check mate. (schemes) *Rocky: You draw. (snickers) *Andrina: Quick draw. (gets cheeky) *Rocky: Well, you draw. *Andrina: Quick draw! *Rocky: You draw. *Both: Quick draw. You draw. Quick draw! You draw! (repeat) *(they play a game which puts them in a tie) *Both: Whoops. Scene 13: *(Scene 13 with Griff trying to avoid eating bugs) *(Griff swallows a fly) *Griff: Stop! I think I swallowed a bug! And need to get it out! *(Griff coughs the fly out) Scene 14: *(Scene 14 with Lloyd and Berlioz ready to race) *Wallace: And action! *Berlioz: I'm piloting a truck. *Lloyd: I'm piloting a lorry. *Berlioz: Oh, yeah, Lloyd? *Lloyd: Yeah, Berlioz. *Berlioz: You want a piece of me?! *Lloyd: I sure do. *Berlioz: Let's have a race. *(the horns honk as Berlioz's truck and Lloyd's lorry thunder down the lane and accidentally get into a twist) *Both: Whoops! *Inspector Gadget: Oops. That's a mistake. Not to mention getting into a twist. Scene 15: *(Scene 15 with Trent and the chow) *Trent: Hey, Whoa! It's boiling over! *(Trent tries to blow it out by blowing into it, but BOOM!, with a massive explosion, jumps back, then blinks when the chow has exploded) Scene 16: *(Scene 16 with Rocky and Kidney Rich) *Rocky: Knock, Knock. *Kidney Rich: Who's there? *Rocky: Interrupting train. *Kidney Rich: Interrupting train--? *(Rocky, piloting Engine No. 24, an American 4-4-0 Eight Wheeler, with a coal tender, mail car, and a caboose, runs toward Kidney Rich, who jumps out of the way) *Rocky: Choo choo! *Coco Bandicoot: Boy, was that a scene inspired by The Brave Engineer, since Rocky's train nearly ran over Kidney! Scene 17: *(Scene 17 with Piglet teaching the heroes to fly) *Piglet: Now everybody try. *All: One, Two, Three. We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! *(they fall and crash and hurt themselves) *All: Whoops! *Doc: I call it an outtake. *(the dwarfs laugh) *Grumpy: Ha! Very funny! We all make outtakes and mistakes. Scene 18: *(Scene 18 with The Fluffer Bros) *Ryan: (Burps) Whew. I don't remember eating that. *Tigger: Cut. *Ian: Oh! *Tyler: I can't believe it! *Alvin: That was an outtake! *Ian: Yeah, what's wrong? *Ryan: I must have eaten and burped a lot. *Tyler: Hmm... We all make mistakes. *Alvin: Although we still work together, we will do The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) with new friends joining us. Scene 19: *(Scene 19 with Tanya getting Robert things) *Rocky Squirrel: And action. *Tanya: I'm packing you your saber staff. And your corn-cob which you'll carry in your mouth. And if you get hungry, here's some cheese and crackers. And some keys to open the locks on any door. *Robert: Thanks. *(Later) *Tanya: Some drinks in case you're thirsty, a neckerchief just in case, glasses in case you need to read properly, and a train driver's hat, which is just like Casey Jones' one in The Brave Engineer, since the cartoon has appeared in Four Fabulous Characters (1957), Good Morning, Mickey! (1983), Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995), and American Legends (2002). *Robert: Thanks. *(Later) *Tanya: And a flashlight to see in the dark, and some paper and pencils. *Robert: Thanks. *(Later) *Tanya: And your pistol gun to use just in case. And your disguise to fool anyone. Careful. They might blow your disguise up. *Robert: Like in Toon Age? *Tanya: Yep. *(Later) *Tanya: And some engineer clothes and boots, that are just like Casey Jones' from The Brave Engineer, which is seen in Four Fabulous Characters (1957), Good Morning, Mickey! (1983), Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995), and American Legends (2002). And some engineer gloves. *Robert: Really? What are my train driver's hat, engineer clothes, boots, and gloves for? *Tanya: For a piloting a steam engine, of course. *(Later) *Tanya: And a water bottle and sheep crumpets. *Robert: Sheep crumpets? For what? *Tanya: Why, they're for Sheep, of course. *Robert: Oh, hi, Sheep. Here are you crumpets if you would like to join us for more film spoof traveling on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs being The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). *Tanya: That's a good boy, Sheep. You'll enjoy those crumpets. Yeah, and since we're doing The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), we should be doing Secret of NIMH (Dalmatian Tunes's Style), Hoodwinked (Dalmatian Tunes's Style), Home on The Range (Dalmatian Tunes's Style), and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's style) as well. Scene 20: *(Scene 20 with The Smoking Crew) *Tim: I did not! *Quint: You did too! *Tim: I did not! *Quint: You did too! *Tim: I did not! *Quint: You did too! *Bullseye: Will you guys stop this?!? Scene 21: *(Scene 21 with Anais) *Anais: So, after much deliveration... Whoa! (Crash) *Darwin: Are you okay, Anais? You look like you're almost injured. Scene 22: *(Scene 22 with Andrew and Shet speaking numbers) *Andrew: I say 3! *Shet: I say 8! *Andrew: 3! *Shet: 8! *Andrew: 3... *Shet: 8... *Andrew: 3... *Shet: 8... *Bert Raccoon: Hold it! Hold it! This may seem funny, but how about the number 11 since 3 and 8 add up to their number in the number list? Scene 23: *(Scene 23 with Robert spilling Cheddar wheezy) *Robert: (gasps) Cheddar! (howls) Cheddar wheezy! *(Robert eats some Cheddar wheezy) *Robert: Mmm... Tastes good. *(Robert cleans his mouth and accidentally spills some Cheddar wheezy) *Robert: Whoops! *Tennessee: That's an outtake. Scene 24: *(Scene 24 with Psy peeing by mistake) *(Psy pees) *Emily: Hey! Watch it! *Panda: You don't pee on us! Pee in the toilet! *Anderson: And be careful! Scene 25: *(Scene 25 with Wonder Mouse Girl tossing Delbert across) *(Wonder Mouse Girl tosses Delbert across until POP and CRASH) *Delbert: Ow... *Wonder Mouse Girl: That's a mistake. *Delbert: Yeah. I'm okay. *Wonder Mouse Girl: Yeah. No harm done. Scene 26: *(Scene 26 with The Cuties being chased by a boulder) *Danny: Oh, what's this switch do? (pulls it to open a door) *Einstein: Uh-oh. Boulder coming. (Boulder rolls) *Stanz: Yikes! Gangway! (the Cuties flee and hide as the boulder falls and crashes) Scene 27: *(Scene 27 with The Meanies 80's thinking) *Elmer: Well, I've been thinking... *Jose: You've been thinking?! Now look here, Elmer. You were warned about thinking. *Ronald: This is the knob for our plan. Now let's get on with it. *(The Meanies 80's drive their truck on the road and accidentally end up crashing into Teresa's car) Scene 28: *(Scene 28 with a train collision course and crash) *(the train engine, uncoupled from the cattle cars and a caboose, is on a collision course with another train engine hauling some coaches on the Morning Express) *Woody: Oh no! Here comes the morning express! *Buzz Lightyear: There's a switch up ahead up ahead. *(Buzz flies over to pull the switch, only for the two trains to collide with each other, as the heroes jump clear) Scene 29: *(Scene 29 with the train chase of another locomotive chasing a train engine and some coaches) *Red Guy: Stop! Stop that train! We want the heroes! *(the pursuing locomotive, chasing the train engine hauling some coaches, derails and comes off the tracks) Scene 30: *(Scene 30 with some Cheetos) *Lillian: Cheetos? *Stephenie: Oh boy. What do they taste like? *(they taste the cheetos) *Lillian: Mmm... Taste not too bad. *Stephenie: Taste wonderful to us. *(suddenly, their mouths catch fire and burn fire and drink water) Scene 31: *(Scene 31 with Big C using his head) *Big C.: What are we gonna do? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Use your head. *Big C.: But I don't use my head. *(we all charge, but crash, then fall over) *All: Ow. Scene 32: *(Scene 32 with a python) *Petunia: Python. *Rabbit: No way. They're just like snakes. *Petunia: Really? *Rabbit: Yeah. They might harm you and bite you if you get too close. *Petunia: Don't worry. They won't bite. Very easy to handle. *(Petunia tries to pat a python on the head, but jumps back from the python trying to bite her, then falls over onto the ground with a BUMP!) Scene 33: *(Scene 33 with a nut) *Dexter: And action. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Pretend, pretend it's a nut. *Minka: Um... Well... What was my line again? *Dexter: "It's a Peach pit". *(we laugh) Scene 34: *(Scene 34 with Serena and her magic) *Serena: Hocus Pocus! *(Serena tries to make magic, but finds trouble with her magic, then tries to fix it) *Serena: Hmm... Something's not right. *(Serena tries again, but, KABOOM!) *Serena: Ouch. *(Serena shakes herself off) Scene 35: *(Scene 35 with the Sing Cast) *Ash: Duck! *(we duck for cover) *(then all of a sudden) *(CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT!) *All: Ow! *(we feel dizzy at one moment, but shake our heads, then dust ourselves off to get ourselves cleaned) *Buster Moon: That really hurts. In most cases, we must watch out for anything coming. So let's be careful next time. *Eddie: That was either a train, or a boat, and or a car. *Meena: Might be any kind of vehicle. *Dexter: Cut, cut, cut! Don't worry. It's fake. That won't hurt you. But the reviews might. Scene 36: *(Scene 36 with Andrina and her toy kitty) *(Andrina tosses her toy kitty in the sky) *Andrina: Whee! *(Andrina's toy kitty falls on top of her as she lands on the ground) *Andrina: Whoops. *(Andrina gets up and shakes her face) Scene 37: *(Scene 37 with Stephen and Anais) *(Toilet flushed) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, you're finished now. Right? Hello? *(Opens the door) *Anais: Hello. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Oh, hi, Anais. *Anais: Oh, hi, Stephen. I'm sorry for scaring you. Scene 38: *(Scene 38 with Tigger teleporting) *Tigger: I happen to be a wizard, a special guy, such a wonderful guy. I have the power to transform anything since we can travel back in action. From the past to the present and to the future. *(Tigger accidentally makes himself teleport from the present into the past and the future and comes back eventually) Scene 39: *(Scene 39 to reach the top by going upstairs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: The last one to reach up stairs will pay. *Fred: Can't we take the elevator this time? *Stephen Squirrelsky: The elevator. Well, don't you think it's easy to take the stairs. *Fred: Okay. Fine. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Still, I need to see Isabella Precious. *Fred: That always reminds you since you need to see her. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, steady, Fred. Watch it. Watch it. *(they both fall down the stairs and crash with a bump) *Fred: Ouch! *Bullwinkle Moose: Cut! There's no such thing as doing things on purpose. Scene 40: *(Scene 40 with Sneezy sneezing) *Sneezy: AH-CHOO!!! *(wind whistles and germs spread everywhere and CRASH!) *Jiminy Cricket: Bless you. Category:Bloopers Category:Outtakes